Chapter 174
Three Hundred-Man Commander is the 174th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Because of Ou Ki death, a large shadow falls on the state of Qin. The citizens of Qin fear of being attacked as Ou Ki was an absolute symbol of Qin military. Ei Sei states that now is the time to stand firm. It is now the 4th year of Ei Sei reign, one year after Ou Ki death. There are as usual skirmishes at various front lines. Within these engagements, there was one particular which stuck out. The Hi Shin Unit made a name for themselves and Suu Gen, Shou Sa, Ryuu Sen, Bi Hei, Hai Rou have bin promoted to 10-man Squad Leader. Shin is piercing to his enemy's quite easily as the enemy are unable to stop his advance. Shin now 300-man Commander, slays the last of the enemy's as then En declares victory. Shin is standing on a cliff as some of his friends asks what the matter is. He seems down even with all his victories. He states that these are just skirmishes. It doesn't matter how many of these trash they defeat, it is all pointless. Shou Sa and Hai Rou try to pep up Shin by saying these battles are important and they gained a lot of merit doing that. Hai Rou says that finding big names like in the battle against Zhao last year isn't easy. Shou Sa says that in times like these they should be focusing on building up their unit and strengthen the men. They tell to have some fun with the men. Shin thinks this is a good idea and walks around the camp. Bi Hei walks towrard him and tells Tou Bi has surprisingly big boobs. Kyou Kai is standing alone and is occupied in her thoughts. Shin walks towards her and tells her he will help her to get along with the others. Shin takes her with him, but he doesn't know she just wanted to pee. The Hi Shin Unit hasn't lost a single battle since the battle against Zhao. This made them a symbol of dependability for their allies and a target of caution for their foes. The suddenly Kou and Kei are shouting they have big news. They say that there is a huge battle between Zhao and Yan. They also says that the Commander in Chief of Zhao is none other then Ri Boku. Yan also lost the cities Bu Sui and Hau to Ri Boku. Ro En then states that those cities are said to be impregnable. The then say that the battle was completely one sided. Shou Sa tries to levitate the tension by saying that Yan lies on the eastern edge of Chin, the complete opposite of Qin. Meaning that Zhao is focusing on the east. At Kanyou, Ka Ryo Ten and Mou Ki hear that there is trouble. The messenger says that the Zhao prime minister is coming to Qin. He then tells them that the prime minister is Ri Boku. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Ki mentioned *Ei Sei *Shin *Suu Gen *Shou Sa *Ryuu Sen *Bi Hei *Kei *Kyou Kai *En *Hai Rou *Ri Boku mentioned *Tou Bi mentioned *Kou *Kyo Gai *Ryuu Yuu *Ro En *Den Ei *Ka Ryo Ten *Mou Ki Chapter notes *Qin citizens are in fear. *One year has passed since Ou Ki death. *There are skirmishes at Qin front lines. *Suu Gen, Shou Sa, Ryuu Sen, Bi Hei, Hai Rou have bin promoted to 10-man Squad Leader. *Shin now a 300-man Commander. *The Hi Shin Unit is undefeated since the battle against Zhao. *Zhao and Yan are fighting each other. *Zhao has taken the cities Bu Sui and Hau from Yan. *Ri Boku is prime minister. *Ri Boku is coming to Qin. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters